At present, an ever increasing number of devices are connected to the Internet from computers and smartphones of users to more commonplace things, such as television sets and refrigerators. When new types of devices are connected to the Internet, they take on the adjective “Smart” (such as a Smart TV), which serves for marketing purposes. When smart devices are connected to the Internet, the users become able to update the devices as such, monitor the operating status of the device (such as a refrigerator), and integrate the device itself into a so-called “smart home” concept. This concept makes it possible to control such smart devices from a single point by checking the operating status of such devices and adjusting it to one's own personal needs. The concept of a “smart home” also involves another concept known as the Internet of Things (IoT), which implies an interaction of the aforementioned things even without direct human involvement.
One of the first devices to appear among users was the router, which made it possible to create a wireless home network, today making it possible to connect other smart devices to the Internet. At present, many routers support the possibility of creating so-called heterogeneous networks. As an example, one can mention a network of smart devices, some of which are connected to a router via a wireless Wi-Fi network, and others through Bluetooth.
Not surprisingly, with the growth in the number of devices having a network interaction capability, there has also begun to grow the number of attempts to use such devices maliciously. Upon obtaining access to a router with administrator rights, it becomes possible to check the network traffic going through the router. Upon gaining access to such devices as a “smart watch”, it becomes possible to check the data on devices paired with this watch (e.g., by smartphone). All of these actions can lead to theft or substitution of data.
An analysis of the conventional security systems indicates many are ineffective and, in some cases, not possible to use the previous technologies, whose drawbacks are solved by the present disclosure that eliminates the vulnerabilities of devices having Internet access.